Forbidden Feeling : I Will Love You no Matter What
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Dulu, Sasuke mencampakannya, saat Sakura sudah tak bisa ia miliki untuk selamanya, kenapa Sasuke mengejarnya untuk kembali?/YaoiSasuSaku/DLDR/MaleSakura
1. Chapter 1

_Sepasang manik itu melebar, dihadapannya sosok laki-laki berambut hitam menatapnya datar, sang lelaki mengabaikan tetesan air mata yang terjun dari sepasang klorofil itu, kemudian dengan langkah ringan ia meninggalkan sang pemilik surai merah muda._

"_Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, jadi jangan muncul lagi di hadapanku!"_

_Kemudian ia melangkah pergi, meninggalkan sang gadis dalam kebisuan, dan isak tangis kesedihan. Sang gadis menangis dalam diam dan dalam hati berdoa, semoga untuk selanjutnya, ia dan pemuda itu tidak bisa lagi saling mencintai, ia tak ingin kembali terluka._

_._

**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

**Forbidden Feeling : I Will Love You No Matter What**

**By Kazama Sakura**

**.**

_Perasaan ini sangat sederhana_

_Aku hanya ingin mengulang masa lalu_

_Walau rasanya sekarang sangat tidak mungkin_

_._

_._

Sepasang kakinya melangkah memasuki gedung sekolah _Konoha Academy_, maniknya yang bulat sesekali mengerling tenang membuat gadis-gadis yang sekiranya berpapasan dengannya sesekali memerah sempurna, dan sesekali memekikkan kekaguman. Ketika ia memasuki sebuah ruang kelas, seluruh pasang mata menatapnya tak percaya.

Sampai ia dengan tenang memutuskan segera duduk dibangku yang sekiranya kosong untuknya, kemudian sepasang tangan mungil tiba-tiba mengebrak meja.

"Sakura Haruno?!" pekik gadis berambut pirang itu tidak percaya, sementara sosok bernama Sakura itu hanya menampilkan senyum tipis.

"Ino Yamanaka?" sapanya.

Sang gadis berambut pirang membelalak dan kemudian secepat kilat menangkup pipi tirus pemilik rambut merah muda itu.

"Tidak mungkin!" pekiknya tak percaya, "tidak mungkin kau melakukan ini kan?!"

Sakura hanya tersenyum masam, dua tahun perubahannya pastilah membuat orang-orang yang dikenalnya dulu terkejut bukan kepalang. Ia memegang tangan mungil itu dengan lengannya yang kokoh, "ini aku, _okay_?" ujarnya lembut. "Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, banyak yang berubah kau tahu? _Well_, beberapa keadaan membuatku harus melakukan ini semua..."

Sang Yamanaka nampak kurang puas, manik aquanya berkali-kali memicing memperhatikan postur sosok dihadapannya yang sangat berbeda dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Bagaimana tubuh mungil itu kini nampak tegap dengan kemeja _gakuran_ yang sangat pas ditubuhnya, oh bagaimana sahabat merah mudanya ini bisa terlihat begitu gagah setelah dua tahun.

"Kau... eum... menjadi _transgender_...?" tanyanya ragu. Sakura menggaruk pipinya sejenak.

"_Eto_... kau tak akan percaya jika sebenarnya aku laki-laki..." ujar Sakura, "Aku baru tahu dua tahun yang lalu." Ujarnya lirih.

Sang Yamanaka mengangkat alisnya, namun ketika bel berbunyi nyaring maka pertanda pelajaran baru saja dimulai dan Ino harus menyimpan segala tanda tanya besar di kepalanya untuk nanti. Kemudian sang guru masuk ke dalam kelas.

"_Ohayo, minna-san_!" sapanya.

"_Ohayo, sensei_!" balas semua murid serempak. Sang guru kemudian mengedarkan tatapannya kepada penjuru kelas dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Ah ya, aku ingin memperkenalkan anggota baru kelas kita, Haruno-_kun_, silakan maju ke depan dan perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah sang guru dengan rambut perak itu.

Sakura segera bangkit dan melangkah menuju depan kelas. "Sakura Haruno _desu_!" sapanya.

Sang guru mengangguk puas, "ah, aku tahu sebagian dari kalian pasti sudah mengenal siapa Sakura Haruno, dulu ia juga salah satu murid di _Konoha Academy_, namun karena suatu hal Haruno-_kun_ harus melakukan serangkaian pengobatan dan kembali sebagai Sakura Haruno yang sekarang, jadi saya harap kalian bisa menerima Haruno-_kun_ seperti sedia kala." Pesannya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali ke bangkunya, sampai sang guru kemudian memulai pelajaran.

.

Jam istirahat baru saja tiba, semua murid sebagian berhamburan keluar kelas dan sebagian tetap berada di kelas, sementara itu di sebuah bangku nampak para murid berkumpul di sana, di tengah-tengah sana nampak kepala berambut merah muda yang menjadi pusat perhatian dari gerombolan itu.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau kembali dalam wujud laki-laki, Sakura?" tanya sosok laki-laki berambut coklat dengan tato taring merah dikedua pipinya, Kiba Inuzuka.

"Ya, aku benar-benar penasaran!" timpal anak-anak yang lain.

Sakura nampak menggaruk pipinya gugup, "_eto_... itu..."

Kiba mengerutkan alisnya, tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak menyentuh dada bidang Sakura dan meremasnya. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang nampak menatapnya bingung, para gadis khususnya Ino tiba-tiba memerah. Ino segera menepis tangan Kiba kasar.

"Mesum!" bentaknya, sementara Kiba nampak mendengus.

"Aku hanya berusaha memastikan kok." Elaknya.

"Bohong! Dasar cari-cari kesempatan!" cemooh Ino kesal.

Sakura berusaha menenangkan mereka berdua. "Sudahlah Ino, aku sudah terbiasa kok. Lagipula tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa." Ujar Sakura.

Ino mendelik tak senang. "Tapi itu pelecehan!"

Sakura menghela nafas sejenak, "sudahlah tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku laki-laki, Ino!" ucapnya yang membuat Ino terdiam.

"Jadi kau sekarang _transgender_, Sakura?" timpal Shikamaru Nara. "atau _ambigous genitalia_?"

Sakura menatap Shikamaru dengan senyum sendu, "sedih sekali mengetahui kenyataan itu saat kau beranjak remaja..." ujarnya.

Ino menyentuh bahu Sakura, berusaha menenangkannya. "Tenang saja Sakura, tidak perduli seperti apa kau sekarang, kau selamanya teman kami!" hiburnya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut, "_arigatou ne, minna."_

.

.

Sepasang manik hitam itu menghela nafas panjang bersamaan dengan asap putih yang menguar dari bibirnya, batang rokok ditangannya terselip sempurna di sepanjang jemarinya yang kekar. Maniknya yang sehitam jelaga sesekali mengerjab, menerawang kepada langit. Pakaiannya nampak berantakan namun ia masih mampu menampilkan kharisma. Tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka dan nampak sesosok laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang menatapnya sejenak.

"Kau tidak masuk sekolah, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Sasuke Uchiha itu tidak menyahut, namun gelagat acuhnya itu sudah bisa memberikan jawaban.

"Dan... sampai kapan kau akan merokok, hm?" tanya lelaki itu sekali lagi.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, "ini bukan urusanmu, Itachi_-nii_!"

Itachi Uchiha nampak mendelik sesaat sebelum akhirnya pasrah saja dan meninggalkan sang adik yang tengah merenung di kamarnya. Sementara kediaman Uchiha yang nampak lenggang, sesekali pelayan mondar-mandir untuk membersihkan sisi-sisi rumah. Kediaman Uchiha yang luas itu memang terasa sepi, apalagi tipikal kedua Uchiha bersaudara yang membenci keramaian menjadi alasan utama keheningan yang selalu menyelimuti kediaman megah tersebut.

Sementara keadaan dipersuram dengan kedua suami istri Uchiha yang lebih sering sibuk keluar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Kembali beralih kepada sang bungsu, di tangannya tiba-tiba terdapat sebuah figura yang menampilkan sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut hitam mencuat yang tengah berdiri di samping sosok gadis berambut merah muda.

Pemuda itu mendengus dengan nada getir, ingatannya kembali ke masa itu, saat ia dengan mudahnya mencampakan si gadis dan meninggalkannya, kini penyesalan tinggalah penyesalan. Dan sampai selanjutnya ia sendiri tak tahu.

"Sakura..." bisik pemuda itu sendu.

Apakah akan ada waktu saat ia bisa bertemu dengan Sakura? Untuk kembali merajut cinta bersamanya?

Bisakah?

.

.

Suigetsu tak bisa menahan rona merah di pipinya, khususnya beberapa anak-anak laki-laki yang lain. Saat jam olahraga, semua anak keluar kelas menuju ruang ganti untuk berganti pakaian, namun kini ada satu hal baru yang muncul.

Sosok merah muda yang tampak manis itu, kini ikut bersama gerombolan mereka. Ah, ingatkah mereka jika dulunya sang pemilik surai merah muda pastilah berkumpul dengan para gadis? Dan sekarang semuanya serba berbeda.

"Hm, kenapa melihatku?" Sakura menaikkan alisnya sembari menatap teman-temannya aneh, ia dengan penuh percaya diri berbalik, memamerkan tubuh telanjang dadanya yang putih mulus dan nampak bisep di kedua bahunya, serta _sixpack _yang samar menonjol di perutnya membuat teman-temannya langsung menampar diri masing-masing agar kembali kedalam kenyataan.

Bagaimana bisa mereka berpikir bahwa Sakura masihlah seorang perempuan jika dengan mata kepala sendiri mereka bisa melihat tubuh atletis sempurna milik pemuda itu?

Oh ayolah, Sakura bukanlah lagi perempuan seperti waktu itu.

Setelah berganti pakaian, mereka segera melangkah keluar ruang ganti menuju lapangan. Semuanya berbaris dengan sempurna.

"Ukh! Aku benar-benar bisa jatuh cinta padamu!" pekik Ino keki, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah memerah ketika melihat bagaimana _hot-_nya sahabat merah mudanya itu, sementara Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahu dengan sebuah seringai jahil di wajahnya.

Gyut!

"Kyaaa~" tiba-tiba Sakura menarik bahunya, membuat Ino sukses menubruk dadanya yang bidang. Sepontan gadis itu memerah sempurna, bersamaan dengan itu gadis-gadis yang lainpun turut memerah melihat begitu mempesonanya seorang Sakura Haruno.

Dan setelahnya sepertinya Sakura Haruno kita sudah menjadi pangeran seantero sekolah!

.

Garis rahang dengan teksture halus, kulit putih porselen, tubuh tinggi atletis berotot dengan manik klorofil bulat yang bersinar, serta rambut merah muda pendek yang berkibar. Sosok pemuda yang cantik sekaligus tampan itu langsung memukau semua penghuni sekolah. Tidak jarang banyak siswi bahkan siswa yang terpesona.

Sakura pun juga sepertinya menikmati kehidupan barunya, ia tidak canggung sama sekali menjadi sosok laki-laki. Sesekali ia menyapa teman-temannya dan sesekali ia tersenyum ramah kepada setiap orang yang ditemuinya.

Benar-benar sosok pangeran yang sempurna bukan?

Setelah jam olahraga, semua kembali berkumpul ke dalam kelas. Sosok gadis berambut pirang nampak mengembungkan pipinya kesal dan menarik pipi sosok laki-laki berambut merah muda yang tengah merintih kesakitan.

"Ampunnn~~" rintih Sakura sembari menahan tangan Ino yang terus menerus menarik kedua pipinya karena kesal, tidak berubah pula prilaku gadis itu ketika sedang kesal padanya.

Akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega setelah Ino melepaskan pipinya.

"Sakittt~~~" rintih Sakura dengan airmata diujung matanya.

Ino mendengus dan berkacak pinggang. "Ini salahmu, Baka!"

"Iya-iya, maaf~~!" rutuk Sakura.

Tiba-tiba bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring dan terdengar pengumuman bahwa hari ini semua murid dipulangkan satu jam lebih awal. Sakura bernafas lega dan segera membereskan peralatan tulisnya, ia sedikit mendengus kesal kepada Ino karena pipinya kini nampak memerah dan terasa sakit. Sementara sang pelaku hanya mendengus cuek dan melangkah keluar kelas.

.

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju halte ia sesekali nampak meringis kesal, jalanan pinggir jalan raya itu nampak lumayan ramai. Namun ia mengabaikannya dan memilih terus melangkah, tanpa ia sadari tiba-tiba seseorang berlari kencang dan sukses menubruknya.

"Kyaa!" ia memekik kecil dan hampir saja jatuh jika saja tidak ada sepasang tangan kekar yang menahan tubuhnya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan maniknya langsung membulat sempurna.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_...?!"

Sementara manik hitam di hadapannya pun juga nampak melebar.

.

_Ketika takdir tak menghendaki kebersamaan diantara mereka berdua_

_Apakah perpisahan hanyalah satu-satunya jalan?_

_._

_**Tbc**_

_**.**_

**Pojok Author :**

_**Yeiy, akhirnya fic ini terealisasi, nah ini dulu yang aku curhatin di FB pas aku pengen bikin fic SasuSaku yang rada beda dari biasanya, banyak yang belum paham ya?**_

_**Oke jadi kali ini aku bikin fic SasuSaku yaoi! Tapi masih bingung rantingnya nanti T ato M, lihat saja nantinya gimana. :D karena banyak hutang fic yang lain jadi fic ini bakal ikutan urutan di fic yang bakal diupdate.**_

_**Maaf kalo kesannya gaje pula, mood mengetik agak naik turun akhir-akhir ini. Jadi, yah begitulah #dikeplak**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

**Forbidden Feeling : I Will Love You No Matter What**

**By Kazama Sakura**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

_Manusia itu sangat tidak sempurna_

_Ia sendiri yang membuang segalanya_

_Kemudian akhirnya menyesalinya sendiri_

_._

_._

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" sepasang manik klorofil itu membelalak, begitupula sosok pemilik onyx itu. Namun sang lelaki berambut hitam hanya mampu terpaku sesaat sebelum pemuda berambut merah muda itu tiba-tiba berkelit melepaskan lengannya dan melangkah pergi dengan tergesa.

Sasuke tak serta merta melepaskannya, ia menyusul dan meraih lengan pemuda berambut merah muda itu.

"Sakura?" panggilnya dengan suara khas yang seketika membuat hati Sakura berdenyut nyeri, bahkan setelah dua tahun berlalu perasaan kecewa itu masih ada. Namun Sakura hanya mampu menatapnya nanar dan menghentakkan lengannya.

"Lepas!" pekiknya kasar. Kemudian ia berlari pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya heran. Sementara itu, sepasang manik onyx-nya menatap Sakura dengan sebuah seringai yang perlahan berkembang di bibirnya.

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang hanya mampu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan halte itu, ia berlari menuju sebuah gang. Dengan nafas terengah akhirnya ia berhenti berlari, ia mengigit bibirnya getir sebelum akhirnya meninju dinding yang berada di sebelahnya. Merutuki dirinya, kenapa setelah sekian tahun, ia masih merasa rapuh jika berhadapan dengan pemuda itu? Padahal ia sudah memantapkan dirinya bahwa sekembalinya di Konoha, ia akan menjadi Sakura Haruno yang baru.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah mengerti, apa yang salah dengan perasaanya, ketika akhirnya benang takdir membawanya kembali kepada Haruno Sakura. Namun pemilik rambut merah muda itu lebih memilih berlari pergi-menghindar- darinya. Dan Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya, untuk kembali membuat sosok merah muda itu jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

Sementara di sebuah rumah mungil yang asri, Sakura baru saja melangkahkan kakinya menutup gerbang depan. Di teras, sosok sang ayah dengan rambut merah muda tuanya menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Sembari mengabaikan koran yang sejak tadi ia geluti.

"Selamat datang, Sakura?" sapa Kizashi. Sementara Sakura dengan raut lesu melemparkan senyuman kaku kepada sang Ayah.

"Aku pulang!" ucapnya. Kizashi yang menatap raut lesu Sakura menatap sang putra heran, ia menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Ada yang menganggumu?" tanya sang Ayah, Sakura mengeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada, teman-teman baik sekali padaku! Tapi... aku sedikit lelah karena hari ini ada jam olahraga." Kilahnya. Kizashi memutuskan untuk membiarkan putranya menenangkan diri barang sejenak, pria paruh baya itu tahu, Sakura membutuhkan adaptasi di lingkungannya yang baru. Karena sosoknya yang sekarang sudah bukan Sakura yang dulu lagi.

Sementara anak tunggal pasangan Haruno itu segera melangkah ke kamar setelah berpamitan kepada sang Ibu. Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya dan menghela nafas berat, tangan kekarnya meraih sebuah foto yang terpasang di dekat meja miliknya. Sosok gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang tersenyum cerah. Mengingatkannya pada masa lalu.

"Terkadang, aku rindu masa itu, saat aku masih benar-benar tahu diriku adalah seorang gadis... tapi, itu hanya masa lalu." Gumamnya sendu. Ia tersenyum getir, sembari mengusap foto itu. "Diriku yang dulu... kau... rasanya aku iri padamu!"

Tidak banyak yang dia tahu tentang dirinya sendiri, ia sendiri bingung sebenarnya siapakah dirinya yang sebenarnya. Bukan tentang identitas keluarga atau identitas dirinya, namun kejelasan akan tubuhnya sendiri. Apakah ia laki-laki, atau perempuan? Sakura sendiri tak mengerti yang ia tahu, suatu hari saat ia melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan, ia mendapatkan hasil yang langsung membuatnya terpukul.

Bahwa ia adalah laki-laki, tidak ada satupun organ reproduksi perempuan pada dirinya. Namun, ia memiliki sedikit hormon yang membuatnya memiliki fisik mungil bagai seorang gadis, kelaminnya pun tidak menonjol seperti anak-anak kebanyakan. Karena itu, sejak kecil kedua orang tuanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang perempuan. Sampai kemudian Sakura beranjak remaja dan mengeluhkan dirinya yang tidak juga memiliki buah dada besar seperti teman-teman perempuannya yang lain. Dan kemudian ia yang tak kunjung mendapatkan tamu bulanan di tahun pertama pubertasnya, Sakura sempat khawatir jika ia tidak akan bisa hamil. Apalagi saat suatu hari ada tonjolan aneh di alat kelaminnya, namun Sakura mencoba berfikir positif. Ia tetap menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang gadis sampai sekolah menengah pertama. Dan di tahun pertamanya, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam mencuat menguatarakan perasaannya.

Membuat angan Sakura terbang ke titik paling bahagia dalam hidupnya, bocah lelaki itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke!

Namun dua tahun setelah mereka menjalin kasih, saat tahun pertamanya di sekolah menengah atas, Sasuke mencampakkannya, membuatnya hancur!

Dan kenyataan lain langsung menghantamnya, kala Sakura memutuskan memeriksakan dirinya di suatu rumah sakit karena tidak juga mendapatkan tamu bulanan pertamanya. Sakura harus menerima kenyataan, bahwa sang dokter memvonisnya menderita _ambigious genitalia_-jenis kelamin yang tidak jelas- entah apakah dia? Perempuankah? Ataukah laki-laki?

Kedua orang tuanya sempat terkejut akan berita itu, dan setelah perdebatan yang amat panjang, akhirnya keduanya memutuskan melakukan check up untuk memastikan kejelasan jenis kelamin anak semata wayang mereka. Dan kenyataan langsung menghantamnya, ketika sang dokter berkata bahwa ia tidak memiliki rahim, tidak ada satupun organ reproduksi perempuan di tubuhnya. Melainkan organ reproduksi laki-lakilah yang ia miliki.

Setelah pergelutan panjang dengan batinnya selama beberapa hari. Akhirnya Sakura menyanggupi, melakukan operasi untuk memperjelas kelaminnya. Kemudian ia meninggalkan Konoha selama dua tahun. Dan kembali sebagai sosok Haruno Sakura yang baru!

Sakura mengigit bibirnya, ia meraih sepasang sarung tinju berwarna merah dan memasangkannya di kedua tangannya. Kemudian memukul berulang-ulang sebuah samsak yang berada di sudut kamarnya untuk melampiaskan kekesalan.

Selama dua tahun ini, tepatnya setahun setelah masa pemulihannya selesai, Sakura sering melatih tubuhnya agar ia benar-benar lebih kuat dan siap menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang pria. Dan nyatanya ia berhasil, Sakura sudah mampu menerima jati dirinya yang baru, namun belum dalam satu hal, yaitu hatinya...

Hatinya tentang sosok Uchiha Sasuke!

.

Hari telah berganti, mentari segera merangkak dari ufuk timur menuju puncak angkasa. Sosok tegap berambut merah muda itu melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah, sesekali membalas sapaan beberapa siswa-siswi yang berpapasan dengannya. Sakura melangkah menuju kelasnya yang seketika sosok Yamanaka Ino langsung menyambutnya dengan senyum cerah.

"Hai Saki?" sapa Ino. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah sebagai balasan. Ia segera mendudukan dirinya di bangkunya, sementara tak lama kemudian bel tanda pelajaran sekolah dimulai berbunyi dengan nyaring dan semua murid segera mendudukkan dirinya dibangkunya masing-masing.

Setelah pelajaran pertama dan kedua kemudian jam istirahat telah tiba, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke kantin, diikuti sosok Ino yang berada di sampingnya. Ino nampak mengerutu karena kantin lumayan penuh, sementara ia merasa tak berminat untuk mengantri.

"Akan kuambilkan!" ujar Sakura akhirnya sembari beranjak dari duduknya, jika ia menunggu sampai kantin nampak lenggang maka mereka tidak akan kebagian makan siang.

Sosok merah mudanya tenggelam di dalam lautan manusia yang berjubel berebut makanan. Sakura berusaha menahan keseimbangannya agar tidak jatuh ataupun terbawa arus anak-anak yang sudah mengambil makan siang mereka. Setelah perjuangan hampir setengah jam-hampir separuh jatah istirahat- akhirnya Sakura bisa keluar dari lautan manusia itu. Dengan penampilan awut-awutan dan rambut berantakan ia membawa sebuah nampan dengan dua nasi kare yang berada di dalam mangkok plastik.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, sepertinya kesal menunggu begitu lama.

"Lama!" keluhnya, sementara Sakura melemparkan delikan kesal.

"Ini perlu perjuangan tahu!" ketusnya. Sementara Ino mengabaikan Sakura yang tengah mengerutu, tangan mungilnya meraih mangkok plastik berisi nasi kare dan membuka penutupnya, setelah melipat sendok plastik yang sudah disediakan, ia segera melahap nasi kare itu. Begitupun dengan Sakura yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan sembari meletakkan sendok miliknya, sementara Ino nampak melotot melihatnya sudah selesai makan lebih dulu.

"Cepat sekali?" decak Ino dengan mulut penuh, Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Telan dulu makanan di dalam mulutmu!" tegurnya. Ino segera menelan makannya, sembari menunggu Ino menghabiskan makanannya, Sakura ijin sebentar menuju toilet. Sementara pemuda berambur merah muda itu tidak menyadari sepasang onyx yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

Bersamaan dengan sosok Sakura yang menghilang di bilik toilet putra, sosok pemilik onyx itu juga melangkah menuju toilet putra. Sasuke membuka kran washtafel dan mencuci tangannya, sementara iris hitamnya memperhatikan bilik di mana Sakura tadi masuk di dalamnya. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian bilik itu terbuka, dan Sakura berjalan menuju washtafel, mencuci tangannya tanpa menyadari sosok Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Jadi, kau berubah?" ucap sebuah suara baritone yang seketika membuat Sakura tersadar. Iris klorofilnya membeliak kala menemukan sosok sang Uchiha menatapnya tajam.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" cicit Sakura. Dengan langkah tergesa ia melangkah mundur, menghindari sosok Sasuke yang masih menatapnya tajam. Sementara Sakura mengigit bibirnya gugup, ia bergerak-gerak gelisah, manik klorofilnya mencari celah agar bisa lolos dari pemuda berambut hitam mencuat itu. Sakura segera berlari, berniat melewati Sasuke. Namun tiba-tiba pemuda itu menarik lengannya kuat, membuat Sakura memekik kaget. Ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke mendorongnya keras menuju salah satu bilik yang terbuka.

Blam!

Kemudian bilik itu tertutup keras, Sakura meringis ketika kedua tangannya diremas kuat oleh pemuda berambut mencuat itu, apalagi Sasuke menekannya pada dinding di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa begini, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan nanar, maniknya mengebor kuat sepasang iris klorofil Sakura. Sakura hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya gugup, ia memiringkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan sang Uchiha. Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke mencengram dangunya kasar, membuatnya kembali menghadap pemuda itu. "Jawab aku, kenapa kau bisa begini?!"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura dengan nada bergetar, "kau tidak akan mengerti!"

Sasuke mengeleng keras, menatap tajam klorofil milik pemuda berambut merah muda itu. "Apa yang tidak bisa kumengerti, Sakura? Apa yang tak bisa kumengerti?!" ia mendecih sejenak, kemudian menghela nafas berat. "Yang kumengerti adalah kenyataannya sampai sekarang aku masih mencintaimu!"

Sakura mengigit bibirnya, "ka-karena itu... kau tidak akan mengerti! Aku berubah Sasuke-kun, aku tidak bisa... kita tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi!"

Sasuke menatapnya tak percaya, namun ia kemudian menggeram dan menekan tangan Sakura semakin kuat, membuat pemilik rambut merah muda itu meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan bercanda Sakura!"

Sakura mengigit bibirnya, air mata tiba-tiba lolos dari pelupuknya. "Aku bukan lagi seorang gadis, Sasuke-kun... aku laki-laki, sama sepertimu!" pekiknya. "Karena itu... ki-kita tidak bisa lagi bersama. Maafkan aku, tapi inilah kenyataannya!"

Sasuke menatapnya tak percaya. "Apa agar bisa seperti ini, kau sampai melakukan operasi, Sakura? Kau memutuskan menjadi laki-laki, agar kita tak bisa bersama lagi? Begitukah yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya getir.

Sakura mengeleng pelan, ia mengigit bibirnya, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan nanar. "Tidak Sasuke-kun... hiks... tidak..." ia mengigit bibirnya. "aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi seperti ini... tidak pernah. Tapi apa daya aku memang terlahir seperti ini..." ucap Sakura getir. "Karena itu, Sasuke-kun... lupakan perasanmu padaku! Lupakan aku!" pintanya.

Sasuke terpengkur sejenak, perlahan tangannya yang sebelumnya meremas kencang pergelangan Sakura perlahan melonggar. Dan pemilik rambut merah muda itu jatuh terduduk, Sakura menangis dalam diam, menangisi nasibnya. Seandainya ia masih seorang gadis, maka semua akan terasa lebih mudah, seandainya ia masih seorang gadis maka perasaannya masih bisa berubah. Namun seandainya hanya seandainya saja. Nyatanya sekarang semua telah berubah. Dan selamanya mereka takkan bisa bersama lagi.

Dan Sakura harus melupakan rasa cintanya pada sang Uchiha yang sudah mengguat dalam hatinya.

Ya, seandainya ia masih seperti dulu...

Sasuke berjongkok, menarik tangan milik pemuda berambut merah muda itu. Kemudian memeluknya pelan, mengusap rambut merah mudanya lembut dan menghirup bau cherry blossom yang tak pernah hilang dari dirinya. Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Dan kembali memeluk Sakura semakin erat, menenangkannya seperti waktu itu. Saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih...

.

Ino menatap heran Sakura yang nampak lesu, matanya nampak sayu tidak memiliki semangat sama sekali. Putri dari keluarga Yamanaka itu menyenggol bahu Sakura sekilas, namun pemuda itu tidak menyahut, hanya terdiam tanpa respon.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Ino dengan raut heran, Sakura mengeleng pelan sebelum kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas setelah meminta ijin pada guru yang mengajar bahwa ia tidak enak badan dan ingin beristirahat di UKS.

Ino tahu, pasti ada yang tidak beres pada pemuda berambut merah muda itu!

.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**A/Q :**

**Bagaimana Sakura bisa jadi transgender? **_Sakura di fic ini menderita ambigious genitalia, yaitu ketidakjelasan jenis kelamin. Bisa karena kelamin ganda/kelainan hormon._

**Kenapa fic ini dimasukkan ke dalam M ranted? **_Selain mengandung unsur lime dsb, juga unsur yaoi serta penjelasan seputar kepribadian fisik Sakura sebagai penderita ambigious genitalia_

**Apakah Sakura berubah jadi transgender karena patah hati? **_Bisa juga, alasan lain secara fisik Sakura tidak memiliki organ reproduksi perempuan, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk melakukan operasi._

**A/N :**

**Di atas itu sedikit spoiler ttg penjelasan keadaan Sakura di fic ini. :D**

**Feel free for update and write. Maaf kalo ngetiknya pendek ya, saya mengetik sesuai ide dan hanya segini yang bisa saya persembahkan. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang mendukung saya selama ini.**

**Kemudian saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk Hanaruppi, author luar biasa yang telah memberikan karya besarnya pada FFn, FNI dan SasuSaku Fandom. Walaupun Kak Hana memutuskan untuk mengakhiri karirnya di FFn, tetapi karyanya akan selalu dikenang.**

**Saya berharap pojok author ini cukup untuk menampung segala ocehan saya :D maaf kali ini saya tidak bisa membalas satu persatu review karena kendala waktu.**

**Thank for all review :**

Sasu-kun, rain uchiha, koko, who meidontknow, Guest, **fathiyahasti, **naifah, ** .3, **malesakuralovers, Lovesakura, kazuran, **helsidwiyana6, **sarah-chan, ** .39, ** sami haruchi 2, mii-chanchan2, **ndrahmi**, Andromeda no rei, Sabaku no Gaa-chan, **Utay, Hikari 'HingRhii, Eysha CherryBlossom , **Kotori-chan Minami, **Kuro Shiina, **Bluecherry90, **HamsBoo, balon biru, iya baka-san, Teme-Kyun99, suke alang alang, **cherrytomato.

.

_**Sign**_

_**Kazama Sakura**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

**Forbidden Feeling : I Will Love You No Matter What**

**By Kazama Sakura**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

.

_Jika aku memutar waktu kembali..._

_Maka aku takkan melepaskanmu._

_._

_._

Sepasang klorofil itu mengerjab sesaat, ekspresinya berubah masam saat sosok lelaki berambut raven tiba-tiba mengambil duduk di hadapannya tepas saat jam makan siang dimulai. Sosok dengan bola mata hitam itu nampaknya tidak terpengaruh pada tatapan mengusir yang dilemparkan pemuda berambut merah muda itu.

Malahan ia dengan tenang melahap makananannya.

Ino yang baru saja tiba menatap keduanya bingung, kemudian sembari duduk disamping pemuda berambut merah muda itu. Ino diam-diam dengan sengaja menyenggol perut Sakura. Sakura yang menyadarinya hanya melemparkan tatapan malas. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang masih tenang dengan makan siangnya. Sakura nampaknya kali ini tidak lagi berselera makan siang.

Ia dengan asal-asalan meraih sendok berisi nasi kare instan yang tadi dibawa oleh Ino. Sekedar untuk menghargai usaha sahabatnya itu membawakan makan siangnya dari konter kantin.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sasuke?" tanya Ino heran. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menatap Ino datar.

"Aku hanya makan siang!" jawabnya santai. "Apa ada masalah?"

Ino nampak menggaruk-garuk pipinya kaku, "eum, sebenarnya tidak apa-apa sih, hanya saja tumben kau tidak bergabung dengan teman-temanmu?" tanyanya kikuk.

Sasuke tetap tenang dengan acaranya makannya, kemudian Sakura mengeser kursinya, ia bangkit hingga menimbulkan suara berderit yang menarik perhatian kedua remaja lainnya. Ino menatap Sakura bingung, begitupula Sasuke.

"Maaf, sepertinya ada masalah dengan perutku, aku mau ke toilet sebentar!" pamit Sakura dengan senyuman kaku. Ia bergegas meninggalkan keduanya. Sasuke juga tiba-tiba bangkit, hendak mengikuti pemuda itu, namun tiba-tiba Ino menahan lengannya, membuatnya menoleh tak mengerti kala melihat gadis itu melemparkan delikan mengancam.

"Aku tau kau sudah bertemu dengan Sakura, dan sepertinya kau tau apa yang sudah terjadi dengannya. Tapi untuk kali ini saja aku untuk terakhir kalinya memperingatkanmu, Uchiha! Jauhi Sakura! Sudah cukup kau menyakitinya dulu!" ancamnya.

Sasuke hanya melemparkan delikan malas, namun akhirnya ia menyentakkan lengannya kala merasakan kuku-kuku jemari Ino serasa menusuk kulitnya, gadis itu benar-benar bernafsu untuk mencabik-cabiknya rupanya. Sasuke mengabaikan Ino dan melangkah pergi begitu saja meninggalkan meja tersebut.

Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi, dan benar saja, ia menemukan Sakura yang tengah mencuci tangannya di washtafel, Sakura nampak terkejut saat pandangannya melihat pantulan Sasuke dari kaca yang ada di hadapannya. Sasuke dengan tangan berada di dalam saku celana melenggang masuk ke dalam toilet, mendekati Sakura. Tangannya terangkat hendak menyentuh pundak pemuda itu, namun Sakura dengan cepat berkelit.

Berbeda dengan kemarin, kali ini Sakura mengeluarkan tatapan sengit.

"Aku memperingatkanmu, Sasuke-kun!" tegas Sakura sembari menatap nyalang Sasuke. Dengan tenang tiba-tiba Sakura melangkah tegak di hadapan Sasuke membuat keduanya berdiri sejajar, dengan seringaian angkuh Sakura mendengus geli.

"Mulai saat ini aku adalah Haruno Sakura! Dan aku adalah laki-laki, sama sepertimu! Jadi kuperingatkan jangan melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku tak bisa menahan diri. Bagaimanapun kekuatan kita sama, aku juga bukan laki-laki lemah." Ucapnya tenang kemudian melangkah melewati Sasuke, sebelumnya ia sempat menyenggol keras bahu lelaki itu.

Sementara Sasuke nampak terkejut sesaat. Sampai sebuah seringai berkembang di bibirnya.

"Hm, menarik. Aku akan melihat, apakah kau masih sama seperti dulu atau tidak!"

.

.

Sebenarnya tumben-tumben sekali, klub renang tiba-tiba mengadakan latihan. Apalagi dihari yang mulai beranjak sore ini, setelah kembali masuk ke sekolah, Sakura mengikuti ekstra kulikuler renang. Hal itu bukan tanpa alasan karena renang cukup bagus untuk membentuk kelincahan dan otot karena semua bagian tubuh bergerak.

Selain itu Sakura juga mulai membiasakan dirinya bertingkah seperti anak laki-laki pada umumnya. Ia memang sudah terbiasa bertelanjang dada, namun hanya dalam lingkup private, dan kali ini dengan mengikuti renang ia berharap bisa lebih membiasakan diri dengan tubuh lelakinya sekaligus memberikan image baru bahwa ia adalah pemuda tulen tampan yang juga memiliki feromon memikat.

Sakura melompat ke dalam kolam, ia mulai berenang ke ujung satunya dan kembali ke titik awal. Kemudian setelah merasa cukup ia bankit dari kolam, sedikit terengah karena kehabisan nafas tubuh tegapnya nampak menjulang tegak dan tak ayal menarik perhatian siswi-siswi yang kebetulan lewat. Beberapa nampaknya mulai berkerumun dan berteriak kya-kya heboh.

Sakura mengabaikannya, ia melangkah menuju bangku tempat tasnya berada dan mengambil handuk untuk mengelap rambutnya. Perutnya yang berotot kencang dan berkilat karena air kolam yang masih menetes.

"Wow, aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar punya bisep dan lengkungan kotak di perutmu!" Toruho menatap takjub teman seklubnya itu. Dia sudah mendengar desas-desus tentang Sakura yang berubah menjadi laki-laki. Tapi ia tak menyangka Sakura benar-benar macho, bahkan jauh sekali dari bayangannya yang sebelumnya mengira Sakura bertubuh kurus mengingat saat ia masih menjadi perempuan tubuhnya cukup langsing.

Sakura hanya tertawa geli, ia mengangkat lengannya sembari memamerkan bisep di bahunya. "Aku harus berjuang untuk membentuk mereka lho!" kekehnya. Toruho hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi, apa kau rutin fitness ya?" tanya Toruho berusaha mengorek informasi agar ototnya bisa seperti milik Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya, olahraga di gym dan konsumsi protein yang teratur serta menjaga pola makan dan hidup sehat!" jawab Sakura. "Kalau kau bersungguh-sungguh, aku yakin kau juga bisa seperti ini!" ucapnya menyemangati.

Toruho juga sepertinya tertarik. "Hm hm aku mengerti!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi pluit dari pembimbing renang mereka, sosok pria berotot dengan rambut dan kulit biru bernama Kisame yang menjabat sebagai pembimbing renang mereka menyuruh untuk berkumpul. Kemudian setelah memberikan beberapa arahan sang pembimbing mempersilakan mereka untuk pulang. Sakura pamit pada teman-temannya, ia melangkah menuju ruang ganti dan membuka loker miliknya.

Setelah mengambil handuk Sakura melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan segera menyalakan shower. Ruang ganti khusus pria itu nampaknya masih sepi, hanya Sakura yang berada di dalamnya. Sakura yang tengah asik membasuh tubuhnya mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup, ia mengangkat alisnya sejenak sampai akhirnya memutuskan tak ambil pusing karena mengira teman-temannya yang berada di klub renang pasti tengah berganti pakaian sebelum pulang.

Kriet!

Ia tersentak kala mendengar pintu bilik tempatnya berada tiba-tiba berderit terbuka, dan sosok Sasuke nampak berdiri di sana.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" pekik Sakura. Sasuke tak menyahut, ia tiba-tiba menutup pintu bilik tersebut dan menguncinya. Manik Sakura membulat kala melihat Sasuke hanya memakai handuk yang menutupi pinggangnya, tubuhnya polos sama seperti dirinya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menyeringai, "Tubuhmu lumayan juga!" ucap Sasuke sembari melemparkan tatapannya pada tubuh polos Sakura. Sakura secara refleks menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. Sasuke nampak terkekeh pelan melihat refleks pemuda itu. Sakura tersadar dan menurunkan lengannya. Dengan tubuh gemetar, ia menatap Sasuke nyalang dan menegakkan tubuhnya, membusungkan dada bidangnya seolah menantang lelaki itu sebagai sesama laki-laki.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sakura entah kenapa merasa geli, ia tahu walau tubuh Sakura sudah berubah, namun ia tetap merasa melihat Sakura yang dulu. Sakura yang tetap manis di matanya. Dengan tanpa keraguan, Sasuke melangkah mendekati pemuda itu. Sakura yang mengira awalnya Sasuke akan gentar ternyata meleset, nyali Sakura mendadak ciut saat pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu melangkah mendekat, bahkan sudah mulai mendesaknya bahkan memojokkannya di dinding.

Sasuke tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya, tangannya yang lain mendorong bahu Sakura agar menempel di dinding, sementara Sakura berusaha memberontak dan berhasil, dia bisa melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sasuke. Kali ini posisi berbalik, ia menerjang Sasuke hingga menabrak pintu bilik, membuat pintu tersebut terjeblak dan keduanya jatuh tersungkur, Sakura dengan cepat segera bangkit menuju loker pakaian untuk memakai bajunya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih meringis karena serangan tiba-tiba Sakura.

Seiring dengan suara debaman keras dari pintu keluar ruang ganti, Sasuke tahu, pemuda berambut merah muda itu pasti sudah pergi entah kemana.

Sasuke diam-diam menyeringai dan mulai bangkit dan masuk ke dalam bilik yang tadi sempat digunakan oleh Sakura.

.

.

Sepasang bola mata hitam itu mengerjab, ia tak bisa menutup matanya barang sebentar, bayangan sosok berambut merah muda terus menerus berkelebat di pikirannya, membuatnya merasa lelah namun juga rindu di saat yang bersamaan. Ia memegangi dadanya yang beretak kencang, dan atensinya jatuh pada foto yang kebetulan masih berada di meja dekat ranjangnya. Tangannya terjulur dan mengambil figura tersebut.

Mata hitamnya langsung jatuh pada sosok perempuan berambut merah muda yang tersenyum lebar di foto tersebut. Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Ia merasakn rindu pada sosok berambut merah muda tersebut. Rindu sekali sampai ia ingin mengapai apapun yang bisa ia lakukan. Hanya untuk mengapai Sakura sekali lagi, ya ia ingin kembali memiliki Sakura, walau ia sadar Sakura sudah bukan Sakura yang dulu lagi.

Tapi rasa itu masih ada dan masih sebesar ketika ia sadar bahwa ia salah telah melepaskan sosok bermata klorofil itu. Yang ia lihat bahwa tak perduli seperti apa Sakura sekarang ini, yang terpenting adalah ia tetap mencintai Sakura. Ya ia tetap mencintai sosok Sakura.

.

.

Ini sudah berlalu beberapa hari sejak Sakura memutuskan untuk menghindari Sasuke bagaimanapun caranya. Ia tak ingin bertindak bagai pengecut yang hanya lari dan lari, namun berhadapan dengan lelaki itu bukanlah suatu pilihan yang bagus, Sasuke bukanlah lelaki yang mudah gentar oleh apapun. Walaupun dia melawan yang ada adalah lelaki itu semakin keras menentangnya dan itu sangat merepotkan. Sehingga Sakura akhirnya memilih jalan aman dengan menghindari lelaki itu bagaimanapun caranya.

Brak!

"Heh?!" Sakura memekik kaget ketika sebuah tangan kekar menahan langkahnya. Sosok Sasuke berdiri menjulang di hadapannya, lelaki Uchiha itu menyipit penuh ancaman sementara Sakura nampak meneguk ludahnya gugup ketika melihat Sasuke nampak menatapnya serius.

"Berhenti bermain-main!" desis Sasuke tajam. Sakura mendelik sekilas, namun akhirnya ia menatap Sasuke nyalang.

"Kau menantangku?!" desis Sakura tak kalah tajam. Aliran listrik seolah saling menyengat-nyengat di kedua mata mereka yang saling beradu. Sakura tak gentar, ia mengangkat dangunya agar ia bisa lebih leluasa menatap sang Uchiha.

Sasuke mendengus geli, sebuah seringai terpatri di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba tangannya yang lain menyentuh dangu Sakura, megangkatnya menekati wajah Sasuke. Dan dengan pelan namun jelas di telinga Sakura, lelaki itu berbisik.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, sayang. Aku tak perduli seperti apa dirimu saat ini. Tapi aku tetap akan membuatmu menjadi milikku." Bisiknya.

Sakura terperajat, ia memandang ngeri lelaki itu. Pria itu begitu terobsesi. Dan Sakura tahu untuk di kemudian hari ia akan kembali berhadapan dengan sosok angkuh sang Uchiha.

Ia hanya punya pilihan, melawannya atau jatuh pada pesona sang Uchiha sekali lagi?

.

Bersambung...

.

.

**Author Note :**

**Ngerasa udah ga feel lagi mengetik fic. Tapi aku harus tetap konsisten dengan semua karyaku. Aku ga bisa janji bisa update cepet karena kesibukan di RL dan perasaan jenuh menulis fic. Mungkin aku akan meneruskan fic dengan word yang lebih sedikit.**

**Reply and Thanks for Reviewer :**

**Happyquul, cinlayj2, berry uchiha, vn, junjihyun013, Dwi uchiha, Utay, rie haruchi, Eriko, Yoktf, caesarpuspita, **

**Destiny : **iya, kalau nantinya ga ada lemon bisa juga lime. Tapi dalam SasuSaku yaoi version :P

**Silent Readers : **iya, semoga Sakura bisa lebih kuat apalagi kalau berhadapan sama Sasuke.

**Suket alang alang : **enggak, karena Sakura sudah ganti kelamin permanen menjadi laki-laki. Lagian karena Sakura ga punya organ reproduksi perempuan kaya rahim melainkan dia punya organ reproduksi laki-laki jadi kalau Sakura jadi perempuan ia tetep ga bisa hamil.

**Undhott : **iya jadi cowok seterusnya. Aslinya sebenarnya Sakura menderita kelamin ganda, gen perempuannya agak dominan jadi tubuhnya cantik kaya cewek tapi ternyata dia ga punya rahim tapi punya testis. Jadinya akhirnya setelah hal tersebut diketahui Sakura mutusin jadi cowok karena walau dia milih jadi cewek dia tetep bakalan ga bisa hamil karena ga punya rahim.

.

**Sign**

_**Kazama Sakura**_


End file.
